


I Love You

by RosyBee



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, M/M, MC is terminally ill, Other, angstttt, mc dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyBee/pseuds/RosyBee
Summary: You knew you were sick before you went to the Devildom, but you never thought it would be a problem so soon...
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	I Love You

You knew were sick when you went to Devildom, you knew were sick a while before you left the human realm, but you were supposed to have more than a year’s worth oftime left. Your intentions when you got to the Devildom is to avoid making friends. You were just supposed to do all your Devildom studies for a year, then go back to the human realm, and even if it sounds grim, just wait it out till the inevitable. If you didn’t tell them you were sick they wouldn’t be worried, and you would be back to the human realm before anything bad could happen, so they wouldn’t even notice that you’re gone.

But you got attached, you got attached to the demon brothers and they realm they lived in very quickly. You forgot that you were sick, well not totally forgot, but they made it very easy to forget about all of your worries. There weren’t any symptoms of your sickness, they didn’t show until your clock got close to stopping.

You thought it was just a cold at first, or maybe the Devildom’s version of the flu, but it never went away. The brothers were worried and you began to mentally panic. The Devildom is missing an important thing about the human world, there were no human doctors that you were supposed to go see regularly. You were missing the treatment you needed to prolong your life. You knew you were going to die here.

You were in your Mammon and he had a concerned, worried look on your face and you hated it. You’re not sure if you would ever have the courage to tell him, but you loved him. Now you’re not sure if you will ever be able to tell him. “MC,” Mammon starts to speak up, getting rid of the quiet, open space, “ya need to get better soon, what kinda rep would I have if… something bad happened to my favorite human?” You smiled a little bit hearing him call you his favorite but the smile didn’t last long at the thought of getting better. You had to get this deadly secret off your chest, “Mammon,” You say with a pause, tears threatening to spill down your cheeks, “I’m not going to get better.” Mammon frowned after you said that, “Don’t you dare talk like that, ‘cause you’re gonna get better and I’m gonna make sure of that.” You look away from him, not being able to make eye contact with him, “I haven’t been honest with you,” You start to say while Mammon looks at you with concern, “I’ve been sick for a long time. I knew I was sick before I even came here. And I know that I’m never going to get better.” There were tears spilling down your face but you didn’t know when you started crying. He didn’t think when he reached out to hold your cheek with his hand, he was surprised when you leaned into the touch. “Why didn’t you tell us?” Mammon asked, still trying to wrap his head around the current situation, “I didn’t want to worry you guys. I thought…” You answered him but you could’t bring yourself to finish what you were saying. “Hey” Mammon spoke up and your eyes met each other, “you can tell me anything.” You take a deep breath before you continue what you were saying, “I thought I would be back home before anything bad would happen.”

After learning that Mammon started spending a lot more time in your room after hearing that news. He has always cared for you, even if he says he watches out for you only because it’s his job. He loved it when he got to goof around with you and it hurts to see you weak and stuck in bed. He loves it when he can make you smile, most of the time you are hanging in your room with him watching movies. Mammon loves you, he always had but he’s only realizing it now.

Your condition kept getting worse and worse and Mammon didn’t know how long he could hold it in. He had to tell you, he didn’t know what he would do if he never got to tell you how he felt. So he decided he was going to tell you, he just had to do it.

So one day after you guys were watching a movie he decided to tell you. He was cuddled next to you on your bed and it’s times like these where he can almost forget what’s going to happen. Mammon took his eyes off the movie screen to look at you and it brought him back to reality a little bit, seeing the tired look that’s constantly on your face. But he still thinks you look beautiful. He clears his throat but then starts to panic, what if you don’t like him back? No, he has to do this, he has to, has to, has to. “MC,” Mammon starts and you turn to him, giving him your attention, “there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell ya for a while now.” Your eyes widen, anticipating what he’s about to say, and you hope that he says what you’ve been feeling towards him. “I… love you.” Mammon said and you smiled so wide before you completely surprised him by quickly surging towards him and pressing your lips together. Mammon quickly began to kiss back, adding to the intensity and passion. You weren’t contagious but Mammon would kiss you even if you were. Tears begin to fall from your eyes and as soon as you pull back from the kiss you wrap your arms around him, you wished you could stay like this forever. Mammon held you tightly and panicked when you started crying. “What’s wrong?” He asked, accepting that he probably did something wrong, but you could only sob the four words in response, “I don’t wanna go.”

He lost you a week later.

Mammon became numb to the world after he lost you, he didn’t know how to cope.Nothing mattered except you, he wanted just to hold you, to see you, he wanted to see you being happy, but you were taken away from him. He knows he would have lost you when the exchange student program ended but, you could have still lived. You were taken away from not just him but the world. Mammon began to stay in his room a lot, he would stop getting in trouble and if he ever did something to make Lucifer he wouldn’t say anything, he’d just allow the oldest brother to shout at him. He had begged Barbatos if there was any way he could get you back but the demon kept reminding Mammon that there is no timeline where you’re not sick. His brother’s tried to get Mammon out of his room but he was so stubborn to be left alone, not even bribery with enormous amounts of Grimm could make him leave.

When Mammon lost you, he lost himself too.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @r0sybee and give me some requests!
> 
> what's a week when you live an immortal life ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> what's a year even
> 
> (I'm sorry)


End file.
